Shingen Kishitani
Shingen Kishitani is Shinra's father in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. He works for Nebula who happened to be at odds with the Tandeki Group. Appearance and Personality Personality Shingen is quite a strange man who has an eccentric personality similar to his son Shinra. Like his son he is interested into supernatural stuff like when he first met Celty on the boat to Japan, he offered her a place to stay if he let her dissect her once. While his personality ranges from childish for comic relief up to a somewhat intimidating one (especially around Izaya and Namie) like when he first heard about the gangs like the Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and Blue Squares he said he hopes they destroyed each other and die in the sewers. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Shingen enlists the help of his son, Shinra, with looking up information about Chou Mori Institution and Project Tadpole. The men spend most of the season following and spying on a tadpole named Tetsu Aso. By the season finale, Shinra and Shingen get caught and join up with the other people from Nebula spying on the tadpoles. The older doctor makes his son tell them what's going on with them while filling out the details himself. Wonderland Chaos Shingen, Shinra, and Emilia explain to the tadpoles now that Satoshi is dead, they can all hear the thoughts of one person near them. In "Midori", he and the other learn that Celty can neutralize the tadpoles powers just by being near them. Shingen used Nami to test to see how far away Celty would have to be in order for the tadpole's powers to work. He got the dullahan as far as downstairs outside of the apartment for Nami's water powers to work again. He then asks the tadpole about any changes happening to them lately. Nami says that all of the guys in her school have been attracted to her and Shingen takes notes. Shingen calls the tadpoles back for another test when the Athena experiment begins. He puts them through several intelligence tests. Shingen also warns the tadpoles that it is not in their best interests to keep things hidden from him and Nebula as they are the only ones who can help them through this mess. In "Girls", Shingen and Emilia run tests on Anzu Oshima's body to see what her power is. When she reveals that she can turn her blood into a weapon, Shingen gets excited. He and his wife also discover something surprising about the tadpole girls. The halo ends with him and Shinra in Shinjuku tracking down another tadpole. In "Exposed", they meet a woman named Risa Ishii while looking for her sister, Riku. She tries to make them leave, but they refuse. In the end, she lets them in. Risa tells him and Shinra about how Riku ended up in Chou Mori. She then shows them why they can't talk to her: Riku is severely brain damaged. Caged Wonderland Shingen holds a mock sports day to test the tadpoles' new abilities thanks to the drug Kratos. Later, he and Emilia notice that Tandeki has preformed a new experiment on the tadpoles. It is revealed in "Misery" Shingen and Emilia have been having headaches in Yagiri Pharmaceuticals due to the gate being opened there. Shingen later calls up Megumi Fukao and informs that she and the other tadpoles can't get drunk anymore and they have high immune systems. In the season finale, Shingen, Michiko, and Shinra performed an exorcism on Seiji Yagiri. Devil's Wonderland When everyone leaves the roof, Shingen notices Michiko looking at the sky he asks her what is wrong. She lies and says everything is fine. Later, Shinra and Celty bring two bags to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. The situation seems to have changed. He is relieved when his son and daughter-in-law haven't touched the book in one of the bags. Emilia and Shingen look over the patient records from Chou Mori. He gets a call from a mysterious man. His wife notices something odd in one of the files. She lets her husband know and he sees it too. Later, Shingen has Shinra look at the files. When Mikado and Masaomi come by the apartment with Chiharu and Nagisa, he is glad to see them just in time. Shingen tells all of the tadpoles that they and angels were with the same drugs but broke off during mutation. Relationships Shinra Kishitani Main Article: Shinra Kishitani Shinra and his father, Shingen, have a fairly stable relationship. When he was a child, his father would let Shirna joined him in performing surgeries including the one when he dissected Celty. Shingen believed that Shinra have always been a "sicko" since beside his love for Celty, he thinks he enjoyed the past dissections "too much". Beside that he genuinely loves Shinra. According to the novel, Shingen cut Celty's head off and selling Saika's sword off to Anri's parents was in order to protect Shinra from Namie's grandfather who threatened to kill Shinra if he didn't. When he discovers that Shinra was beaten up by Ruri's stalker and one of Shingen's friends was the reason for it, Shingen doesn't hesitate to call and warn him that he'll "smash his face" for what he did. He even went to the dojo and ask Eijirou to teach him the deadly punch he knows and to go beat up one of Shingen's friends for hurting his son. Celty Sturluson Main Article: Celty Sturluson Celty and Shingen doesn't think highly of each other due to the fact that he was the one who stole her head. Shingen believed that Celty will always be a monster who will tries to fit in human society while Celty believed he just a pervet and creepy man. They would usually argue and taunt one another and doesn't really like the idea of Celty being in love with Shinra and would want to call her "father". Emilia Kishitani Main Article: Emilia Kishitani Emilia is Shingen's second wife. In the second season of the anime it revealed that they got married in America last year. Even though he is 20 years older than her, they do indeed love each other. Like he wanted Celty and Shinra to call her "Mother" and she would wear a gas mask sometimes for him. He would call her "pumpkin" sometimes and they sleep together even though she sometimes kicks him in her sleep. Trivia * He often reveals secrets that he was supposed to keep. * His face is never shown. * Shingen revealed that he and Shinra's mother would switch clothes sometimes. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Shingen_Kishitani Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Doctor Category:Nebula